The Perfect Guy
by paulgoran
Summary: Just three little words. Why were they so difficult?


**The Perfect Guy**

Just three little words. Why were they so difficult?

* * *

Bella cried out as the wave of pleasure overtook her, crashing down, washing away everything but her and the man entwined with her. One more thrust and his cry echoed hers as he collapsed against her.

"God, that was great," his comment was uttered shakily into her chest where his cheek rested.

Bella smiled lazily, gazing down at the tousled black hair nestled on her breasts. "Yeah, it was okay, I guess."

"Okay?" Incredulous brown eyes met mischievous eyes as Jacob propped himself up on one elbow to glare at her. "That was a mind-blowing experience, and don't even try to deny it!"

"Well, if you insist —" her admission was cut off by her squeals as Jacob's fingers began a ticklish torture. "Okay, okay," she managed to gasp. "You're amazing! All other men pale in comparison to you and your-"

He cut her off with a kiss. "That will be enough talk of other men in my bed." Jacob slid off her and pulled her up next to him, spooning her. A contented sigh escaped his lips, tickling her ear. "I love you, Bella Swan."

Bella tensed, then willed herself to relax before he noticed. This was the part where she was supposed to tell him she loved him too. Just three little words. Why were they so difficult? She knew he was waiting to hear them, deserved to hear them, but he wouldn't push it. Then he was asleep, and she was off the hook.

Bella lay there listening to him breathe, but she couldn't sleep. She and Jacob had been dating for almost a year, and sleeping together for the past seven months. Things were getting serious. He was already talking about moving in together, and she wouldn't be surprised if he was looking at engagement rings.

That thought stopped her cold. She slowly eased out of his arms and out of bed, throwing on one of his t-shirts on her way to the bathroom. Once there, she silently closed the door and flipped on the lights. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, startled to see that she was crying, tears trailing down her cheeks.

What was wrong with her? Jacob was handsome, intelligent, caring. He was responsible and sweet. And her dad loved him. So why couldn't she?

Because he's not Edward.

There it was. It had been seven years since Edward had left her in the woods. It was like he had never existed, she never saw or heard of him again. She supposed she should be happy about that. Edward was obviously moving on with his life, and she should be doing the same thing. Bella knew it would be easier for her if she could. But she also knew that it was never going to happen. Whether she liked it or not Edward Cullen was always going to be a part of her life, hiding in the dark recesses of her mind, popping out at the most inopportune times.

Like when I'm lying in bed with a wonderful guy, who's just told me he loves me.

Frustrated with herself, Bella scrubbed her face clean. When she had washed away the evidence of her self pity, she slipped out of the bathroom, gathering her clothes from the chair where they had been discarded. She was just slipping on her shoes when she heard sheets rustling.

"S'up?" Jacob was turned to her, taking in her clothed appearance through one barely open eye.

Bella slid onto the bed, stooping to place a kiss on his nose. "Sun's coming up soon," she explained softly, "and I wanted to be home before my dad wakes up. Avoid the awkwardness."

He pulled her down for a proper kiss. "You should just move in with me," he suggested, breaking the kiss reluctantly. "I have more than enough room here," his eyes floated over the room before fixing back on her with a devilish glint, "Besides I get lonely in this big ole bed by myself."

"Poor baby." Bella smiled and kissed him once more before standing up and reaching for her jacket. "Call me later?"

"Sure thing, Beautiful." He didn't press the issue of cohabitation. Jacob never pushed her.

He really was the perfect guy. Too bad she was going to screw things up. Oh, maybe not today, but the ending was inevitable. Her unwanted feelings for Edward would be her downfall.

Sighing, Bella let herself out the front door and headed for home. Passing Forks High, and the reminder of their relationship. She again considered leaving Forks, as she had so many times since high school. Just run away, and leave it all behind.

With a defeated shake of her head she told herself that it wouldn't matter. There would always be something to remind her of Edward, no matter where she went.

By the time she reached home she had again resigned herself to this fact, and was determined to make the best of her life despite it. Smiling grimly, she slipped quietly into the house, and into her room to try to get a little bit of sleep before having to face the day.


End file.
